Lolita
by Soluna125
Summary: Sango had a hard life, she concealed her pain by involving herself woth other men. None have yet to change her or her attitude of life, until a boy who plays hard to get enters her life. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. This disclaimer goes for all chapters.

**Lolita**

It wasn't as if she had no soul. She just concealed it. Doing what she does makes her who she is. By being sexually involved with more than one man caused the gaping hole in her chest where her heart once was to be hidden. The great pleasures she got from these different men. Of course when she originally started this lifestyle she felt dirty and disgusting but there was never a point in her life where she hasn't felt like that. So what's the difference now?

The difference is that now she was controlling it. No one would control her the way he controlled her. The way he held her down. The way he forced her to do things she didn't want to do, things she wasn't ready to do. And now that she's opened why not do sexual favors for multiple amounts of men. At least now she was getting some form of physical pleasure. Of course being just sixteen does give her a bad reputation in school. But she didn't care. Being exposed to things at a young age stopped her from caring. Being raped at fourteen didn't make it any better.

The dark haired vixen walked down her schools hallway without a hint of shame on her face. She knew that they knew, and they knew that she knew that they knew. But she didn't seem to care. The boys were at her feet, begging to be her next 'victim'. The girls on the other hand hated her, she knew why. She would steal boyfriends and take away true loves, truly a home wrecker, but once again she didn't care. The thought caused a smirk to lie on her face.

She loved being able to turn heads without trying. Sure she had a few favorites, that comes naturally. Those favorites put her on cloud nine and she did the same for them. She was able to blow any guys mind, but never would she let any guy blow hers. Her heart and mind shut off when with a man. The only thing that mattered at the moment is how far she could spread her legs and what she would get after. She played her game strategically. She knew who had money and who was sweet and who could really please her, but none have yet to open her mind.

She scanned the hallway looking over every student. She had at least one encounter with most of the male students. She continued looking until her eyes landed on this one specific silver haired boy. She never saw him before. He was standing against the wall. She smiled and sensually walked past him. He didn't even look at her. Never has any guy looked past her. She turned back around to look at him. He still payed her no attention. Sango walked over to him.

"Excuse me, do you know where room 205 is?" She asked.

"No." He said finally looking up at her.

"Ok thanks." She said walking away. She wasn't usually talked to with such a tone, especially not from a boy. She continued on her way to class. She walked into her class and took her seat in the corner. Even though she was promiscuous she was still an A student. She opened up her notebook and started to doodle waiting for class to start. The class filled in and she knew it was starting once the door was closed.

"Settle down. Settle down." Their teacher told them in a board tone. "Ok now we will be starting a group project." Everyone squealed in excitement as high fives went around. Sango sat there quietly viewing her class. She may be wild some places but in school she was silent unless she was participating. "I will be picking the groups." The teacher shattered everyone's hopes. "Let me begin. Akitoki, Shina, Hannah, and Suki. That's group one..." Sango shut out the teachers voice until she heard her own. "Sango, Kagome and Miroku. Your group 7. I'm sorry its only you three but it'll have to do." Their teacher stated walking over to write on the board. She didn't mind working with Kagome, she was actually one of the few girls who liked her. And Miroku well he was one of her favorites so why not. A knock came on the door and went to open it. There he was the same boy as before standing there with a schedule in his hands. She nodded a few times as he spoke and then they looked to the class. "Work in Sango's group." She said pointing at her. She smirked and looked back down at her book. This was almost too easy, she was handing him right over to her. A new taste was required and this boy is fresh meat. He plopped down in the chair beside her.

"So Sango what's the project on?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders avoiding eye contact. "Ok." He said. She continued to doodle in her notebook, giving him no recognition. "Who else is in this group?" She pointed to Miroku sitting behind her and Kagome sitting in front of her. "Oh." Was all he said looking at them. She rolled her eyes thinking he was going to be more interesting than this.

"So I've been thinking, we should do global warming. Whataya think Sango?" Kagome said turning around to face her.

"Well umm what's the topic?" She asked.

"It has to be a world issue. So why not global warming?"

"I don't know, everyone is going to do that."

"How about we write about the ways prostitution is affecting the world." Inuyasha said smugly looking at Sango.

"I don't like that topic." She said with little emotion.

"Ironic." He said rolling his eyes.

"And how is that?" She asked getting annoyed.

"You know what I'm talking about. I may be new here but no one can seem to stop talking about you."

"Leave her alone." Miroku jumped in. Inuyasha looked at him and stopped his insults. She didn't care what he thought, she knew she wasn't a prostitute, she didn't take money after sex. She would consider herself more of a dabbler, she liked to experience new things.

"How about how fashion is affecting the world." She said hopefully. That was her true passion.

"Fashion. How the fuck does fashion affect the world?" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Well in both positive and negative ways. In a positive way is when people see a new design they feed off of it and it helps to create a new outfit or concept allowing the idea to grow and evolve. Negatively, people take fashion to a new level. They starve themselves to fit into a size that is unrealistic for their body; they wear things that can further damage their body such as tight corsets and heels so high they break their ankle." She explained.

"That sounds great. Like you know so much. This is going to be easy." Kagome said smiling.

"I know. Our research isn't going to hard and I doubt that we will have the same project as anyone." She said happily.

"Only one problem." Miroku said.

"And what's that?"

"We're guys. Do you really think that we want to do something on fashion?"

"Please Miroku it'll mean so much to me." She said looking directly in his eyes while biting his lower lip.

"Ok." He said defeated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, again.

"Oh brother."

"So does everyone agree?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I guess whatever." Inuyasha said annoyed. The bell ran and they left having the new idea in their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lolita**

The next week went by fast. Sango didn't say much to anyone. She stayed to herself. She didn't even do her usual sexual acts with boys. She was too preoccupied with something else.

"So Sango we can all come over tonight to finish the project right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling. The day went quickly and before she knew it her three group members were at her house helping her write their ten page paper due in two days.

"What do we have so far?" Kagome asked checking her notes.

"Well I started it and we only need three more pages." Sango said passing her the paper.

"Wow. You practically finished." Miroku said impressed.

"Yeah well I like to get my work done ahead of time."

"We see that." Miroku said smiling. The next few hours they completed the ending of their project in a superb manner.

"I don't think any of my papers have looked this good." Kagome said.

"Me neither. You're so smart Sango." Miroku joined.

"Keh whatever, she's not that great." He leaned down on the floor.

"Its nothing." Sango said getting up to stretch.

"Well I'm gonna go my mom should be here any minute." Kagome stood up as well.

"Can I get a ride?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Sure. What about you Inuyasha?"

"Keh I don't need a damn ride I'll walk."

"Fine." Kagome and Miroku left. The rain poured down harder and harder each minute.

"So how you getting home now?" Sango asked sitting down on her couch and putting on the tv.

"Damn it I didn't even know it was going to rain."

"You can just stay the night if you want my brother won't mind."

"Yeah right like I wanna stay here."

"It seems as if you don't have a choice, so stop being a stubborn jerk and take the damn offer." She was annoyed. It wasn't even that serious. He could sleep on the couch.

"Fine." He said annoyed. She got up and went to her room. This boy was definitely getting to her. She didn't bother to shut her door no one was coming up. She took off her top and jeans and fished through her draw for something to sleep in. "Can I...woah sorry." A deep male voice said. She turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there with a blush on his face looking down. She grabbed an over sized t-shirt and threw it on.

"Can you what?" She asked confused.

"Can I...umm forget it." He said nervously.

"Just say it." He didn't answer her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He said turning away,

"What you've never seen a girl in her under ware?" She asked smirking.

"I have so shut up!" He yelled.

"I don't think you have." The smirk on her face was mischievous and daring. She took off the big top she had just put on.

"I have too!" He turned around to look at her. His face was beat red. He didn't know she looked like this. Her stomach flat and tight, her long thin legs, nice hips and an amazing rack. "Wh...wh...when" he stopped and just stared at her.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She sexily walked over to him making sure to switch her hips. "You seem to be tongue tied." She whispered in his ear. He gulped knowing she had all power over him. She gripped his shirt and walked him over to her bed. She threw him down on the bed and straddled his hips. She kissed his neck and felt him tense up. "Just relax." She whispered. He listened to her and sighed. Continued to kiss down his neck she slowly took off his top and kissed down to his belly button and could feel his growing erection. She smiled and pulled off his pants. He was no longer timid like before. He brought her face up to his and kissed her. The kiss wasn't that great but whatever. His face started to get red and his breath was coming in short pants. She got off of him and was proud to have him that excited. He looked upset.

"What gives?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm tired." She simply stated.

"You can't...you can't do that."

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"This." He said looking down at his member.

"I'm sorry. You can stay here for the night I'll sleep on the couch." She smirked grabbed the discarded top and went down the steps, getting ready for bed. She knew she got the boy angry beyond words, it just made her night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lolita**

She woke up feeling refreshed. Her plan was beginning to take off. She would take longer with him than most guys, but only because he kept it interesting, spicy. She smiled remembering the other night. Walking up the stairs she peeked into her room to see him sleeping. She quietly sneaked in got some under ware and another long top to put on after her shower. Sango jumped in the shower letting the hot water massage her muscles. Finally she got out, got dressed and went to her room to pick out her outfit for the day and get ready to leave.

"Where you going?" His deep voice caught her ears. She jumped, startled that he was awake.

"School." She said regaining her composure.

"About yesterday..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"What about it?" She asked smirking.

"Well I'm sorry for getting a little out of hand. Its just that I got caught up in the moment." He was clearly embarrassed.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it."

"Ok." He looked down. She started to leave when he spoke up again. "Oh and I'm also sorry about calling you a prostitute."

"Its fine. I know I'm not. Simply promiscuous."

"I like that." He smirked.

"Me too." She smiled. "Come on let's go, we're going to be late." He looked down. "What's wrong?"

"I have no clothes."

"So what do you want to do?" She asked annoyed. She actually wanted to go to school today.

"I guess I have to go home and get some clothes." He looked back at her. "You wouldn't mind coming with me, would you?"

"Ummm...ok I'll go with you but let's hurry."

"Great let's go." He jumped out of bed wearing the same thing as yesterday. The two walked down the stairs and towards his house.

"How much further do you live?" She asked annoyed.

"Like a block down, so quit wining already."

"I'm not wining just asking."

"Yeah yeah whatever." He replied. After the rest of the block they finally reached his house. "Here we are." He said annoyed. His house was huge, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"T-this is your house?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked back.

"Its amazing! Why didn't we do the project here? My house is embarrassing compared to this."

"Whatever." He said walking into the house, she followed close behind. Once they entered the house the girl almost had a heart attack.

"Your house is amazing!" She gawked in awe.

"Whatever. I'm just getting some clothes and getting out of here." She nodded and followed the boy to his room. It was of course just as marvelous as the rest of his home. The walls were crimson red and had black line going across in all directions.

"Your room is beautiful." She stated.

"Beautiful? I don't think so."

"Well you know for a guy." She fixed.

"Whatever." He took off his top revealing his wash-board abs and grabbed a fresh shirt. "Let's go." He said grabbing her arm. She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. Never has she felt this way just because of a boy. She's felt his abs just the other night but it was different. She could see every detail of his toned stomach and his thin but muscular arms. He dragged her out of the house. She shook her head as her eyes became use to the bright rays of the morning sun. "Come on. What's wrong with ya?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"N-nothing i-is wr-rrongg." She stammered unable to hide her initial reaction.

"Hmm seems as if I've gotten you back." He smirked.

"What does that mean?" Sango asked clearly confused.

"Well yesterday you did something to me and I got you back. If I knew it would have been this easy." He laughed loud enough for everyone on the block to hear. She simply rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Hey where you going?" He trailed behind the girl.

"Somewhere else where I won't be teased." She said clearly offended.

"Come on Sango, don't be so sensitive I was just joking." She stopped walking. "I'm sorry."

"Fine." She said smiling.

"Good now let's go to school." He flashed her a toothy grin and led the way.

"But its so late. I'm just gonna go home."

"What about you really wanting to go to school?"

"I changed my mind. I wanna just go home. Have fun in school." She said bidding him fair well and walking off.

"Wait." He called out. "I think I'd rather hang out with you. If you don't mind."

"Ok." She smiled and they walked towards her house. They ended up back to where they started. She walked into her room and plopped down on the bed. "Inuyasha, you can come in." She giggled.

"Yeah I know." He grumbled. He sat down next to her and took off his shoes.

"Wanna watch tv?" She asked grabbing the remote and turning the tv on anyway.

"I guess so." He said leaning back on his elbows. She looked at him and got comfortable as well. They watched an old cartoon show for about an hour. "I'm hungry." The boy said rubbing his stomach. She looked at him with lazy eyes and turned her attention back to the tv. "Come on, could you please make me something it is your house."

"Fine." She said standing up. "But you better not complain."

"I won't. I won't." He said smiling. "I'll even come with you." He said following her down the steps. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and two eggs. She cracked them and got to work. "Sango your doing it all wrong." He said standing behind the girl. He put his arm around her, his chin on her shoulder and held her hand with his own as they mixed the eggs. "Do it slower." His breath tickled her ear.

"Inuyasha." She breathed. He looked at her and they shared a slow passionate kiss. He picked her up and set her down on the counter top. They continued to kiss as he took off the shirt from the small frame of the girl in his arms. He continued by giving her light butterfly kisses down her neck. He un-clipped her bra, causing the girl to grip her chest to keep herself from being fully exposed. "Inuyasha pl-please wait." She wined.

"What's wrong?" He said looking up at her.

"I want to, I really do. But I feel like we should wait."

"Wait for what?" He said capturing her lips in a kiss once again.

"I'm not sure." She pulled away. "But I just have a feeling that we should wait."

"But you never wait. Guys are always telling me about you. Why do I have to be the one to wait?" He asked annoyed. Sango couldn't believe he just said that. It was true but for him to say it, him of all people, it hurt her more than ever. She felt her eyes swell with tears and a lump form in her throat.

"Please just go." She whispered.

"Sango wait I didn't mean it like that." He begged.

"Please." Her voice was even lower than before. He made no attempt to move. "Please Inuyasha. Just, go." She was on the verge of crying. He stepped back, gave her one final look and left. Once he was gone she let the tears slip from her eyes and onto her body. Never has anyone had such an impact on her with mere words except for her family of course. She wiped her eyes and put on her top leaving her cooking things out on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lolita**

The next few weeks went by slow. Sango and Inuyasha did not speak to each other unless it was necessary. She was more upset than ever. She didn't know a boy could have such a hold on her heart. Inuyasha was just as upset as her. He wanted to know what he did wrong in the first place.

"Sango." Her teacher called snapping her out of her trance. Her head snapped up and looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you have an answer or not?"

"I don't." She answered.

"Please pay attention." Sango nodded her head and presumed to pay attention. The class was over before she knew it and rushed out of the class. She knew that she had to rush to lunch in order to miss Inuyasha. She left her class and looked to the end of the hall, he was no where in sight, she sighed and rushed down the hall.

"Ahh." She wined as strong arms pulled her into a hug. She quickly looked up to see Inuyasha holding her. "You scared me half to death!" She screamed.

"We need to talk." He said looking into her eyes. She looked away breaking the intense eye contact. "Not here." He said surveying the area. He grabbed the girls wrist and dragged her by the hand out of the building.

"Inuyasha where are we going?"

"Somewhere...private." He answered in a low gruff. They walked for a few blocks away and then behind a back alley.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily pulling her hand away.

"Sango." He called. The girl rubbed her sore wrists refusing to look at him. "Please Sango. I need to explain."

"Explain what? That you don't like me? Its ok, you already made that clear." She turned her back to him.

"But its not that at all." He responded gently.

"Then what is it?" She faced him tears daring to leak from her eyes. "You just wanted to get in my pants? I was trying to make it special."

"Sango I know."

"No you don't know. I understand what you said about me but still it hurt. Of all people you."

"And I didn't mean it like that." He yelled in frustration. "Sango I want you so bad. But you stopped me and it frustrated me."

"I didn't mean to, I just feel different about you, with you."

"Me too."

"And it scares me."

"I understand. And I wanna make this work, because you deserve it." Finally the threatening tears dropped and leaked down her face. The boy gently wiped them away.

"Thank you." She whispered as he grabbed her into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lolita**

"Hey Sango!" Miroku called. The girl being called whipped her head around to see the dark haired boy lightly jogging her way.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked smiling.

"I haven't really seen you in a while. I was just wondering if you were ok."

"Oh yeah well I've been straight to classes and straight home."

"So nothings wrong?"

"Nope."

"Ok good. Cause I don't want nothing happening to my favorite girl."

"Oh Miroku." She said smiling.

"I mean it."

"Don't say that." Now the girl actually felt bothered.

"Why not? I'm only saying how I truly feel."

"Please stop saying that."

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I have a boyfriend that's why." She said walking ahead, leaving behind a shocked boy.

"Boyfriend?" The boy dragged out of his mouth. "Well who is he?"

"Miroku I don't want to be rude but its private and I would like to keep it that way." She said smiling at him sheepishly.

"Oh I get it a secret boyfriend. Ok I respect that. I guess I'll see you around then." He turned to walk away.

"See ya." The girl said continuing to walk home.

Finally she was home. She sighed and made her way upstairs.

"Ahhh!" She yelled. She calmed down when she recognized who was in her room. "What are you doing here?" She was still breathing heavy.

"I followed you home from school. Glad you told Miroku off."

"Inuyasha I would have rathered if you walked with me." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said getting up and walking over to her. He gently put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Its ok." She said smiling as she rapped her hands around his neck. They slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"Sango!" A voice yelled coming up the stairs.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"My dad?" She quickly moved away from him and went outside of her room to meet him.

"Sango dear!" The man grabbed his daughter into a hug.

"Oh dad! I've missed you." She said throwing her arms around him. "How long are you here for?"

"Just a few days." He said looking at her.

"Dad that's not enough. Its been a whole month, me and Kohaku miss you too much." She said holding onto her dads hand.

"I know but that's how we make our money." He smiled at her. "So who was that in there with you?"

"Oh yeah." She said smiling and opening the door to her room. Inuyasha got up from sitting on the edge of the bed and walked towards her. "Dad, this is Inuyasha, he's my boyfriend."

"Well nice to meet you." Sango's dad said extending a hand towards him.

"Likewise." Inuyasha said shaking his hand.

We all stayed together and talked, ate dinner and watched tv.

"Its late, I should go home." Inuyasha said getting up and walking to the door.

"It was nice meeting you." My dad yelled out at him.

"You too." Inuyasha replied.

"Dad I'm going to walk him out." I said getting up following Inuyasha. We walked out of the house and stood in front of the closed door.

"I guess this is goodnight." Inuyasha smirked at me.

"Guess so." I smirked back. He leaned in and kissed me. I held his hands tight never wanting to let him go. I gently moved away and let him go.

"Sango." He whined.

"Inuyasha." I said giggling.

"I don't wanna leave."

"And I don't want you to but I need some time with my dad. I've missed him a lot."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye." I said turning around and going inside.

"He seems nice." My dad said as we cleaned up.

"He is nice."

"I'm glad. You deserve better than your last boyfriend."

"Yeah I guess so. But he made me happy too."

"He was a jerk. You had a lot of boyfriends who were jerks. My Sango deserves better than that."

"Dad." I smiled at him. "I'm gonna go to sleep I have school tomorrow."

"Good night kiddo." He said ruffling my hair. I laughed and went to my room. I laid down and hugged my pillow. My heart was beating too fast to be normal. Inuyasha was different he was sweet to me, when others weren't around, but he was always nice. He showed me a side to him I'm sure not many were blessed to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lolita**

"Sango!" I heard someone yell. I closed my locker and came face to face with Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha. What's up?"

"We need to talk." My heart dropped. What did we need to talk about? He led me to a bench in the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No everything is perfect." He said smiling. "I was just thinking that after a month together maybe we could...vertical."

"Inuyasha." I blushed.

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I do." I giggled. "Actually my dad is taking Kohaku to my aunts house across town. They'll be there for about 2 days. Why don't you come over and we can uh...get vertical." I smirked at him. He smiled at me and I gave him a kiss before I left.

I had everything set up for tonight. This would be the best night of my life. A knock came on the door and I quietly opened it trying to make my heels not click. Inuyasha was standing there in his normal attire holding flowers.

"Woah!" He said quietly. I giggled and let him in. He handed me the flowers. He couldn't stop staring at me, making me self conscience.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"I love it." He said hugging me. I was wearing a black lace lingerie corset with lace panties and black heels to match. "You look awesome!" He said grabbing me.

"Why thank you." I said kissing him. "I have something in the oven cooking. Can you come help me get it out?" I asked nicely. He let me go and followed me to the kitchen. I pulled out a tray of half baked brownies. I bit one and chocolate slowly eased out and onto my lap. "Oh no. Inuyasha could you get that for me?" He grinned like crazy and licked my leg up and down. "Thank you so much." I moaned.

"Sango I can't wait any longer." He said gripping my thighs.

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha." I needed to tease him a little longer.

"Damn damn damn! Then I have no virtue." He said picking me up and carrying me to the couch. He plopped me down and started kissing my neck. I giggled at the tingly sensation.

"I thought we were gonna do this nice and slow." I moaned.

"I can't. Not with the way you look right now." He grunted. He ripped off his shirt and my hands started to roam all over his chest. He pulled over his pants next with my help and threw them to the floor. "Sango, are you sure?"

"I am." I said kissing him. He took off my clothes slower than his own. He gave me one look before he slowly put one finger in me, after I got comfortable he put in another finger followed by another. I was breathing heavily and finally he pulled out right before my release. I looked at him and of course he was wearing his cocky grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Sango I want you to beg for it." He smirked and I quickly reached into his boxers. I looked up to see his surprised face. I rubbed his hard shaft slowly and painfully. He grunted loud each time my hand went up and slowly down. I stopped before he bust. "What gives?"

"I want you to beg for it." He moved my hands from his boxers and held them above my head kissing me up and down slowly.

"I won't beg until you do." I smiled I guess I would have to, only for Inuyasha would I do that though.

"Inuyasha, please me." I whined. He tapped his engrossed member to my opening. "Please don't tease me any longer." I panted. I knew it was getting to him because a blush crossed his face. He slowly entered me and I had to hold my breath, I didn't realize how big he was. After every passing moment he went a little deeper. Finally I was screaming my lungs out as sweat poured down our slapping bodies. Alas my moment of bliss happened as fireworks flashed before my eyes and my body convulsed in a way I didn't know was possible. "Inuyasha." I screamed until my lungs gave out. He dropped down on me breathing heavily. "That was awesome." I whispered.

"Awesome really?" He smirked. I kissed his nose and miled back at him.

"Yes awesome."

"It was a great way to loose my virginity." My eyes almost popped out of my head. I broke my own promise. I vowed to never have sex with a virgin, it wasn't fair to them.

"Inuyasha...you..y..you were a v..v..virgin?"

"Yeah, and I lost it to the perfect woman." He smiled.

"I told myself I wouldn't take anyone's virginity because I wasn't one."

"Sango trust me you were worth waiting for." As soon as he said that something inside of me clicked. He was the one. He was the one I was looking for all of these years, and now I found him, my missing piece.

"I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too." He said smiling. This was perfect. I had my father back and now the love of my life was laying beside me loving me.

A/N: This was the last chapter i hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. And i would like to give a shout out to InuyashaLover221, thank you for supporting me.


End file.
